starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Mon Calamari
History After the total destruction of Alsakan, Sivter offered the worlds of the galaxy a choice: Renounce and overthrow your governments, or be destroyed. Few listened. A further threat was needed, and with a near infinite army of murderous Charon in reserve, Sivter gave the galaxy time to marshal all her resources, to put all the defenders on the line between him and Mon Calamari. Mon Calamari, the homeworld of the Alliance, would find herself defended by the armies and navies of many worlds and regions, including the Jade and Xedadel Empires, The Systems Alliance, Black Star Confederacy, and the few flagships of the Jedi Order. Absent was the fleet of the Galactic Empire. Thrawn knew what Sivter knew: That there more than enough Charon to crush the massed defenders. That holding out was a hopeless task. Only when the tide might turn would the Reagent bring in his fleets. And so the ultimatum was offered on GNN for all the galaxy to see: “In one day’s time, twenty-four standard hours from now, the Charon will arrive at Mon Calamari" Perhaps most impressive was the speed with which the galaxy responded to the cry for help. Within 24 hours of the warning, fleets from across space had arrived, and the crews were communicating with one another effortlessly, thanks to the hard work of the New Republic command center on Mon Calamari. First on the scene (other than the hastily assembled NR defense force, led by Fleet Admiral Mollari) were the strange fleets of the Jade Empire, and their massive asteroid based City-Ship, Shang Ra'la. From her vantage point on the massive executor-class Nightfury, Alarice Mollari oversaw the new arrivals, positioning them upon arrival to properly defend the planet the NR was also charged with evacuating. The Xedadel Empire arrived on the scene quickly as well, bringing their full military might, including the Arc of Woe, a combination of city, starship, carrier, and holding place for ancient Xedadel technological relics. The Sith Empire, led by a hodge-podge of false leaders, lackeys, and people who believed themselves to be in charge, was supposedly led by Darth Sarastro, who was on the scene in the Ineluki. The Systems Alliance, a newcomer to galactic politics and power, had brought it's strange technologies to the fight: Based mostly on strange designs like human-shaped craft and large scale powerful particle beam weapons, one such design, the Colony Laser, would prove to be a focal point of the battle. Also arriving was the 105th Red Dagger fleet, come out of secrecy, led by the once-dead Nichalus Dreadstar. Their arrival was the first hint that something could tip the balance: Rather than set up shop with the rest of the defenders, near the planet, Dreadstar sent his fleet to the black hole in the Dac system. His strange Force Enhanced cybernetic senses, tactical calculations, and gut feelings had led him there. It was not a natural black hole, rather it was one that had been put in place years ago by the Red Viper - Delth Ardin - in an attempt to destroy the Dac system, and the cause of the destruction of Dreadstar's human form during that attack. The black hole had shifted the orbits of planets in the Dac system, necessitating the construction of a special space station in the orbital stability point between the twin suns of Dac. Battle The battle was to defend a heavily shielded world, and the massed defenders would use the finest strategies and coordinated strikes that the galaxy had ever seen between ships in a hasty alliance. Operating as a true army, rather than a chaotic mess, the defenders were resolute even in the face of overwhelming odds, even as they had no idea how many attackers were hiding in Otherspace, they fought on. Order of Battle Cult of Shadow Commanders Sivter Forces Edict of Darkness More Coming Soon Allied Forces New Republic Commanders Alarice Mollari Roman Kato Nichalus Dreadstar Isis Sinclair Forces Information Coming Soon Jedi Order Commanders *Kalja Leidias *Derek Muir Forces *L'hnnar *Arice Quinn *Iara Beorht *Rach Kol-Rekali *Caitlyn Sinclair *Renato Farani *Tone Krellisk *Sona Nevri *Kail *Ossu Ikari *Nova *Tsivoin Ulderis *Salvatore E. Salmurian *Trec Thul *Zarran Thakrre Jade Empire Commanders *Admiral Jita Hangetsu *Halla Kitani Kaijus-Terrablade *Admiral Jagheky (deceased) *Admiral Thormatar *Karak Ror (deceased) *Kalo-Kaa *Admiral Dejaa Dite Forces *1x Shang Ra'la (heavily damaged) *1x Sanchin-class Carrier *22x Nodachi-class Star Destroyer *1x Raklem-class Assault Cruiser *15x Black Star Dreadnaught *56x Guardian-class Battlecruiser *18x Isen Star Empire Cruiser *14x Kryse-class Cruiser *1x Nession-class Cruiser *16x Brigand-class Carrier *17x Bushi-class Cruiser *97x Renaissance-class Frigate *4x Kusarigama-class Frigate *6x Xenovore Hunter Ship *9x Cold Hunter Vessel *2x Cold Digester Vessel *5x Vis'kral-class Frigate Systems Alliance Commanders *Archer Sol *Selena *Admiral Aggro (KIA) Forces Present *1x Reinforce (Heavily Damaged) *1x Colony Laser (Destroyed) *15x Ra Cailum-class Mobile Battleship (8 Destroyed, 4 Damaged) *45x Clop-class Heavy Cruiser (26 Destroyed, 6 Damaged) *40x Salamis-class Cruiser (All destroyed) *3x Jupitris-class Super Freighter (1 Damaged) *6x Horizon-class Troop Drop Ship (3 Destroyed, 1 Damaged) Sith'ari Centrality Commanders *Ald Sorosel (as 'Darth Sarastro') *Ahkris (as 'Darth Ahkris') *Admiral Biljan Szeni *Ashin Varanin (as 'Darth Ashera') *Bos Ten Kam *Felicity Sage Forces Present *Modified Lucrehulk-class Battleship Ineluki *Lucrehulk-class Battleships *Imperator-class Star Destroyers *Venator-class Star Destroyers *Munificent-class Frigates None Whatsoever (unofficially) *Velok *Ashin Varanin *Ahkris *Skavi al'Kon *''Kyr'am Mureyca'' (irradiated and destroyed) Category: Cult of Shadow Category: New Republic Category: Galactic Empire Category: Black Star Confederacy Category: Jade Empire Category: Jedi Order Category: Xedael Empire Category: Muir Corporation